The Hero of Sun
by The Kokiri
Summary: Link is lost in another world and with the help of Ammy,Issun and new friends he will return to Hyrule. Will Link be capable to finish what he started? or he will die on the try? LinkXAmaterasu and many diferent couples on their adventure.


The Hero of Sun

Disclaimers: -Zelda characters are owned by their creators Nintendo

-Amaterasu and Issun are owned by Capcom

- And any other characters on the story aren't of my own; they belong to their creators/companies.

NOTE: this is my first fanfic so I wanted to know how the story is for you

A new journey

"I can't believe it, that kid managed to survive to my attack, but he won't make it,

His wounds are serious and he is in somewhere dying in agony, all what left to do is to seek his body and the triforce of courage will be mine mwahahaha!"

It's been a year since Amaterasu fought against Yami and now she is relaxing on the celestial plains, she is now on her human form, long white hair like snow, red eyes and she wears a white kimono with red marks on it.

When she was looking at the sky she saw something falling at great speed. She rushed to the crash site when she saw a young man wearing a green tunic, a pair of gauntlets and boots, a shield and sword in hand, with the blood pouring from his wounds battling against an armored humanlike creature whose weapon was an axe

When Amaterasu was reading herself to help the wounded swordsman when she hear some words coming from the young man "sorry but I can't lose, I cannot allow myself to lose" then he raced to the armored creature and before Amaterasu could even blink the armor of the creature was sliced at half along the body of that creature bursting in fire and the young man lying on the grass unconscious.

(Later)

"Ugh where am I?" looking his surroundings he saw a known person of green skin, red hair, wearing black armor and a red cape , with a trident on his right hand laughing at him. "Mwahahaha, you are impressive kid but this is your end", the young man angrily responded "Ganondorf, you bastard you're going to pay for what you did to my friends!" and Ganondorf said "well, it will be fun to see you die like your father did it before you" then he raised his right hand pointing toward the young man and unleashed a giant wave of energy toward the young man, "NOOO!". Then he wakes up sweating soon after he realize than he was having a nightmare "thanks to Din, it was just a dream", he looked his surroundings asking himself "is this some kind of cave?" when he saw a beautiful young girl rushing to him " are you okay? I scared when I heard those screams" the young girl of white hair asked, the young man answered "I'm fine, just bit tired, who are you anyway?", "oh, my name is Amaterasu but you can call me Ammy and you?" the young man replied "my name is Link, nice to meet you", and then Ammy asked "so how are your wounds? I tried my best to heal them but they were very serious" then Link answered "I'm fine they aren't that bad thanks to you, but where am I?" Ammy was a bit worried but then she said "we are on my house at the celestial plains, the land where gods live, but how you ended here? What happened to you? And where you came from?" Link was dizzied for hear so many questions at the same time but when he managed to smarten up he responded "well I came from Hyrule or what used to be Hyrule, now it's the kingdom of nightmares, all it's fault of a single man from another land, he came to Hyrule seeking the ultimate power to be strong enough to protect his own people but he followed the wrong path by destroying everything and killing everyone, including my father" Ammy was surprised and sad for all what the young man told her "I don't hate that man after all he just wanted to protect his people but I can't just forgive him for killing my friends and my father for something like power and don't punish him

For that" Ammy very sad asked "are you planning to kill him?" Link looked to the ceiling of the cave and answered "nah, kill him would make me be just like him, a killer" Ammy then looked a bit happier for the answer when he continued "well, I was fighting with him and my brother but he was more stronger than us and he managed to defeat us" Ammy then asked "brother?" Link then explained "we were separated when we were babies and his body was corrupted by dark matter, we are twins but the dark matter turned his hair white and his eyes are red just like the blood and he called himself Shadow Link somehow I managed to bring him to sense and then he started to help me on my mission" Ammy was listening to his story very interested "well, as I was saying we lost and he use a powerful blast of energy over us, we were injured, tired and almost unconscious but something unexpected happened we answered his attack with my light arrow and my brother with his dark arrow as last resort with all our energy creating some kind of reaction creating a breach between the many dimensions warping us to other world, place, or age I don't know, then he sent monsters to finish us off, that's how I ended up here with the creature than I faced early, I don't know what were from my brother but I only can pray for his safety" Ammy was speechless from what she heard when Link stepped up and picked up his weapons "I have an idea to warp myself to another world to seek my brother and return to my own world" Ammy then took a decision "well, I'm going with you to help you" Link smiled and said "thanks but I'm going to do it alone" "I already told you, I'm coming with you, me and a friend who will come soon to meet me" link sighted and smiling said "okay, we're going together"

To be continue


End file.
